1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for substances for detection, an apparatus for processing same, a method of processing same, an apparatus for making same, and a method of making same. Particularly, the present invention relates to all manner of fields which require inspection, analysis and examination of biopolymers such as genes, immune system, proteins, amino acids, and sugars; including the fields of engineering, agricultural science incorporating foodstuffs, agricultural production, and fish processing, pharmaceuticals, the medical field incorporating hygiene, health, immunity, disease, and scientific field such as chemistry and biology.
Particularly, the present invention relates to a support for substances for detection, an apparatus for processing same, a method of processing same, an apparatus for making same, and a method of making same which are suitable for analysis of genes, including mutation analysis, polymorphism analysis, mapping, base sequence analysis, and mechanism analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, determinations of gene base sequences use a DNA chip wherein an oligonucleotide with a predetermined base sequence is attached to a substrate at a predetermined position. DNA chips require the preparation of a known oligonucleotide array, which is a flat surface comprising a semiconductor film or a slide glass, on to which is spotted a minute quantity of suspensions of a plurality of different, known oligonucleotides, with the oligonucleotides fixed in an array patten sequence.
In order to form a plurality of oligonucleotides on the restricted surface area of a DNA chip, it is necessary for a human operator to use a dispensing apparatus and then dispense spot by spot a minute quantity of each oligonucleotide suspension onto the surface leaving a predetermined separation between adjacent spots, while avoiding cross-contamination. This DNA chip is used for various analyses and examinations of genes.
Currently, in order to determine, for instance, base sequences of an unknown target gene, a user dispenses a liquid suspending the target gene marked by luminous substance, onto the DNA chip. Then at an interval of a certain reaction time, the user removes the remnant suspension by cleaning. Thereafter, the user determines the base sequence according to the locations where light emission is detected in the DNA chip.
In order to manufacture DNA chips, many types of oligonucleotides must be densely positioned plane-like in a small region. The more densely the oligonucleotides are positioned, the more closely they approach one another. Therefore, not only cross-contamination is likely to occur, but also an amount of oligonucleotide in each fixed location reduces much more.
Particularly, the reduction of the amount of oligonucleotide causes problems in that determination of locations where light emission is detected tends to include errors and inaccuracy.
Furthermore, the reduction of the amount of oligonucleotide causes problems in that the encounter rate and efficiency of reaction are lowered and it takes a long time for processing.
Further, due to plane-like arrangement of samples, there are problems in that the more densely samples are positioned, the more difficult handling and automation becomes.
Therefore, manufacturing the DNA chip requires much labor and a long time, and there is a problem in that the cost of production of DNA chips increases. Particularly, in order to analyze, examine and determine the structure of unknown target substances including an enormous amount of base sequences, the analysis, examination and so on of a large number of DNA chips is necessary.
Consequently, the present invention aims to resolve the problems outlined above. A first object is to provide a reliable and high quality support for substances for detection, an apparatus for processing same, a method of processing same, an apparatus for making same and a method of making same.
A second object is to provide a support for substances for detection, an apparatus for processing same, a method of processing same, an apparatus for making same and a method of making same which can perform a series of processes consistently, automatically and easily.
A third object is to provide a reliable and efficient support for substances for detection, an apparatus for processing same, a method of processing same, an apparatus for making same and a method of making same which can increase efficiency of reaction and encounter rate between substances for detection and target substances.
A fourth object is a support for substances for detection, an apparatus for processing same, a method of processing same, an apparatus for making same and a method of making same which can readily, easily, and inexpensively be made in large quantity.